


a maze(d) by you

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [20]
Category: SHINee
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Corn Mazes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Kibum makes him feel young again.





	a maze(d) by you

**Author's Note:**

> it's still the 20th for me so im not late!! ALSO i love jongkey ; - ;
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://ohmywjh.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 20 - corn mazes

"I'm getting too old for this," Jonghyun says.

Kibum laughs ahead of him, his flashlight held up high to light their way. "You and me both, babe."

Jonghyun gazes around them, taking in the husks of corn and the large stalks. Corn mazes used to be his favorite past time when he was _sixteen_ and carefree. Now he's practically thirty, his bones feeling weary with every step. Still, there's something very nostalgic about the whole ordeal that Jonghyun enjoys.

So he lets Kibum drag him out here on a spooky Friday night during late October. It's a tradition of sorts.

Kibum takes a left and doubles back for Jonghyun, grabbing him by the arm to drag him forward. Jonghyun lets him, smiling as he catches sight of Kibum's smile.

Even if he does feel old and has trouble getting out of bed on some mornings, Kibum makes Jonghyun feel young enough to trek through a corn maze for the better part of his Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok)


End file.
